The objectives of the Administrative and Statistical Core are to provide overall administrative direction for all aspects of the PPG proposal. The services will include the following: 1. To assist in the biostatistical design of experiments in all of the projects with respect to sample size and potential differences between groups. 2. To assist in the biostatistical analysis of laboratory data, particularly where large amounts of information are generated per individual analyzed (e.g. proteomics and genomics data). 3. Facilitate optimal interactions among all projects and cores. 4. Facilitate communication and collaboration among all projects and with other cores both within the PPG and in the Comprehensive Cancer Center. 5. To coordinate meetings and communication among the Exectutive Committee members at the University of Michigan and University of Loyola. 6. To coordinate and facilitate the input of members of the Intemal and External Advisory Board, including meetings and travel arrangements. 7. Coordinate travel arrangements for PPG investigators and External Advisiory Board Members. 8. Provide administrative support to the investigators, including secretarial, personnel management, and document generation. 9. To manage all financial aspects of the grant. 10. To work with internal and external institutions and agencies (University of Michigan, University of Loyola, and the NIH) to ensure appropriate administrative documentation, communication, and accountability.